The Prince and the Peasant 2
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: This takes place before the first one when Dot wasn't yet born. Yakko has many talents but Wakko has none. Does this chance with a band, The Singing Strays, lead to the event where Yakko and Wakko get seperate in The Prince and the Peasant!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is before Yakko and Wakko were Prince and peasant. Also, this is before Dot was born.**

Yakko: Looks like the good ol' fair game back to Anvilania.

Wakko: Sure does.

Yakko: You a-going?

Wakko: I'm a-going! You a-going?

Yakko: I'm a-going!

W+Y: Shake on it! Ha-ha-ha-ha.

Wakko: Wait! What about pa?

Yakko: Ah, that's the easy part, sib. You see, there are some many cracks and windows in the castle that we have some many opportunities to leave.

Wakko: Sure, he just lets me know now!

Yakko: C'mon. No worries, it'll be fun.

Soon, night came and Yakko's plan was about to go into action. He and Wakko were seemingly asleep in their cribs when the lights went out.

Yakko: Let's do this.

He pushed Wakko out of a small window that was 1 foot above a hill.

Yakko: You ok?

Wakko: I fine.

Yakko was about to crawl out the window when someone flicked the lights back on. He snapped he head in shock to see his father.

Father (king): Prince Yakko, what in Anvilania are you up to?!?!

Yakko: It got hot in here so I was trying to put the window up.

Father: Nice try but I know your little plans go enough: you were trying to escape my palace.

Without looking in the other crib, the King put Yakko back into his crib, closed the window, shut off the lights, and left.

Wakko: Hurry up.

Remember, Wakko was still outside. He could get Yakko out.

Yakko: Thanks, bro.

Wakko: You good at alot of things, Yakko. One of your best is getting into trouble.

Yakko: Ha, shut up!

The two were both out of the palace and headed to the fairgrounds.

As we all know, night turns into day and that's exactly what happened. The fair was going up and Yakko and Wakko got there just as it opened.

Yakko: What do you wanna do first?

Well, before Wakko could answer his brother's question he heard something thatsounded like animals singing smoothly and beautifully.

Wakko: Sounds pretty good.

Yakko: Sounds like someone's been waisting their life teaching animals to sing.

As you could have guessed, they ran toward the sound until they found it's source...


	2. Singin' Strays

The peeked around a small doorway and saw...Buttons, Minerva, Newt, Rita and Runt!!!

**_Rita: Like a..._**

**_All: Rhyme and song we all belong. Like a bird in a tree we're ment to be. Like a cat and a fiddle, like a poem and a riddle. Like a nose and a tail on a horse on a trail. Like a... (Cough cough)_**

**_Rita: We're a hand in a glove; an example of!!!! (vocalizes) _**

(board smacks and hits her in the tail)

Runt: Nice singing, Rita. Definetly nice singing.

Rita: Ooh, to bit free timing, Anvilania. And to think the king could actually use nails at the fairs.

Minerva: You know; that voice hit me but I think the board hit Rita even more.

Rita: What are you trying to say Minerva?!

Runt: I think she's trying to say you noticed to many things about your singing but not noticing the things around you.

Rita: Are you saying I'm clumsy?!

Runt: Yep, you're clumsy, definetly clumsy.

Rita: Oh yeah, well I quit!

Newt: What?!

Buttons: Ur.

Newt: What are we gonna do, Runt?!?!

Buttons: Woof woof woof woof?

Runt: I don't know who's doing Rita's part!!!

Newt: I do a pretty good Rita, Runt.

Runt: I definetly don't see that in the future. Definetly not. Ok, here is the good news, MINERVA is doing Rita's part.

Minerva: Me. Well, the crowd should watch this one.

(electric guitar plays)

_**Minerva: Life's like a road that you travel on. When there's one day here an' the next day gone. **_  
_**Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand. Sometimes you turn your back to the wind. **_

**_Runt: We won't hesitate. Ta' break down the garden gate. There's not much time left today, yeahea..._**  
**_All: Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long! If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long!_**

Yakko and Wakko are watching from off a stage.

_**Runt: Kn...**_

**_Wakko: Knock me down, an' back up again. You're in my blood. I'm not a lonely man._**

**_Both: There was once a distnace between you an' I. A misunderstanding once, but now we look it in the eye!_**

**_Wakko: Oohh yeah!!!!_**

Rita also heard Wakko come in on her parts.

Newt: You got cute little pipes of gold kid.

Yakko: You sure do.

Wakko: And sometimes I felt like a good real-for- nothing.

Minerva: Meet up with us again, K, Wakko.

Wakko: Sure guys.

Y+W: Hahahahaha


	3. Wakko

Wakko: Let's go on the ferris wheel next!

Yakko: Oh yeah.

So the two brothers scrambled to the ferris wheel after meeting the Singing Strays. Poor Wakko, he almost puked on the ride.

Yakko: Hey, you suggested it.

Wakko: Well I forgot.

Yakko: Yeah, some exscuse. This is the most fun ever.

Runt: Maybe the most fun ever. Definetly maybe.

Wakko: Mr. Dog!

Runt: I'm Runt, definetly Runt. Hey kid, how about joining the Singing Strays?

Wakko was confused. Was somebody actually asking him to do something cool?

Wakko: Sure.

Yakko: Hey, you ain't no peasant.

Wakko: Relax, I got this one covered.

Yakko: Sure you do...

Runt: Great, definetly great.

Soon, the ferris wheel stopped. And the 3 got off.

Yakko: But what about me?

Wakko: Yakko can join. Can't he?

Runt: uhh...he can be the seccatura.

Yakko: Whatever. Wait what's that?

Runt: He's always with the questions. Definetly questions.

Wakko: You bet.

Runt: As a seccatura you get to be by your brother all the time and make sure he's not bored. Heck sometimes he might get sick of you being around so much.

Yakko: Work's for me I guess.

So they ran to the other Singing Strays. However, Yakko was very suspicious about this.

Minerva: Hey, kid, I guess you're joining.

Wakko: Uh-huh.

Runt: Let me do some introducing, definetly introducing. That little lady mink is Minerva. Over there we have Newt who is secretly in love with her and than we have the useless Buttons. Definetly Buttons. And team, this is Wakko, our new band member definetly new member.

Newt: What's the other kid doing here?

Minerva: I think he's the new seccatura.

Runt: He's definetly the seccatura.

Eventually everyone started laughing.

Minerva: If you speaked that langauge, you know it'd mean, 'annoyance'.

Yakko: Hey, that's not fare!!!

In fact, Yakko was so angry, he marched off to a near by alley just to kick some cans.

Runt: Alright guys, we should get singing. Definetly singing!

Wakko: Alright.


	4. Song Dudes

Runt: Newt, gimme a back beat. Now our big chance is coming shortly and I have the big chance song to take us there. Definetly big chance. Besides, the king's gonna be judging our preformance. Definetly judging. Follow the song, Wakko. Also there's gonna be no definetlies. Definetly no definetlies.

**_You were heading out of town dude. Everyone that you were a looner dude. Now, you're gonna be a known dude you'll be a song dude (howl) Yeah watch out! The kingdom's gonna know you, they'll be cartering every whim, dude. So sing it up all you want to you'll be a song dude; the big boy now. Once we were straying dudes, with nothing more than food. Now, we can strut our stuff, like a mutt way off his leash!!! No more small-house dude. Gonna live life best, dude. No being just a past dude. You'll be a song dude, friends are all I need. We're all song dudes. Happy being free, the song dudes. On top of the world can't you see! Song dudes!!!_**

Minerva: Great number.

Newt: We just gotta be like that all the time.

Runt: Hope we can think of something better, definetly better. Wakko!

Wakko: Yeah, Runt?

Runt: Now listen here! Me and you need to put our singing strays minds together and think of a big chance song bigger than the last! Definetly bigger! So you gotta help me. Usually Rita would think of the songs but now it's different.


	5. It's Cruddy When It Stops

Meanwhile, Yakko was in the alley when he saw something coming out of the corner of the alley.

Rita: Hi kid, I'm Rita.

Yakko: I'm Yakko now go away.

Rita: I just wanna help. It seems we're in the same ditch and maybe we can help each other out.

Yakko: sigh...My brother dissed me.

Rita: It's not unlikely. You see Yakko; boys and big chances well, they just don't mix. Young is the best time to be apart. Cause the more you get older the more you seperate and it seems that just happened to me. I don't want it to be the same with you because it's like this:

**_First, they're gonna tell us we're the next big things. They'll put flowers right beside us just to be affectioning. Till we ask to be a little farther up and the popularation, they'll say we're a big mama. TICKET. Termination! They grab the next singer just striding down the Ave. The get to sing all our songs and keep our old can. It's cruddy when it stops. When your fame goes down and your fame just drops. You got no real friends? No place to call home? It's all: good kiddy; but no praise!!!No,no,no,no! And the next thing we ain't getting those flowers. It turns to cold moods, cold showers...cold flowers. They don't write, don't call, not even look for us again. Cause all that they can thnk about is us in the way. There ain't nothing we can do to snap our heads, and surprise them. Sometimes, we swear we just,_**

**_Yakko: Have to bite 'em!_**

**_Both: It's cruddy when it stops. When our time goes down and our fame just drops. You got no real friends? No place to call home? It's all, good kiddy, but no praise!!! no,no,no,no!_**

**_Rita: And no praise!_**

Yakko: I don't see why he's in that dumb stupid band! He doesn't even fit the bidding.

Rita: Pardon.

Yakko: He's not a stray. We're just the king's sons.

Rita: WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Madjesty, I think we have the solution to our problem!

Yakko: We did?

Rita: Oh yes...


	6. Chaos

That night, Yakko and Rita ran through Anvilania leaving the fair behind with Wakko and the Singing Strays. They were going to, the palace.

Yakko: This is it.

Rita: Nice shin dig. Could be more homeyer though. There's just one problem: how are we gonna make the king come to the fair?

Yakko: By lying.

Rita: By lying? To the king!?!?

Yakko: Simple, we'll tell him Wakko's at the fairgrounds and he'll rush there and we'll have a happy ending.

Rita: Ok, that works.

So that's what Yakko did, he ran up to the palace door and rang the doorbell.

King: Yes. Hello? Anybody there?

Yakko: Down here, dad.

King: YAKKO YOU'RE BACK! Wait where's your brother?

Rita: He's at the fairgrounds sir.

King: We'll go and get him than.

Yakko and Rita: Plan in success.

They ran into a limo. As king, the king didn't usually need to ride by himself but he was in a big rush! And because the limo went so fast, they got to the fairgrounds in no time. WHEN they got there, Rita pointed in the directions where they were. The Singing Strays were in a small cabin.

King: Oh he is in big trouble now.

In the cabin, they were about to sing the next number when Rita, Yakko, and the king burst through the door.

Wakko: Yakko?

Runt: Rita?

Newt+Minerva+Buttons: The king?!?!

King: That's my son!!!

Minerva: Out rage.

Runt: You're not a stray.

King: You're coming home!!!

Runt: You can't leave kid. we need you definetly need you.

Minerva: Rita, you're a demon feline!

Rita: I did what was right. I put everything in its natural order.

Newt: Rita, your head has lost its natural order.

Rita: Oh well, you're lost and hopeless.

* * *

King: Both of you are going back in your cribs. You didn't even have an excort. Yakko, you did the right thing. Wakko, you have done the wrong thing.

The king left and there was silence.

Yakko: Wakko, I'm sorry...

Wakko: YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!!!!!! You always get praised and you're so talented. Well what about me?!?! What about Wakko? I don't get any attention ever!

He turned his head the opposite direction of his brother and went to sleep.

Yakko: I deserva to be yelled at. Than again, I deserve to be yelled at.


	7. We're Where Karma Leads

Soon, the dawn of morning broke but Yakko wished it could be night. He was as sleepy as a bear during hibernation. Yakko was thinking of a plan that could get his brother and him back together.

Yakko: I've been thinking.

However, Wakko was ignoring him.

Yakko: I know you're mad at me and I know you're listening though. I have a plan. That is, is you still want a big chance.

Wakko: I do want to do something cool.

Yakko: Now, that's my bro. I knew you were listening to me. We still got time. I can ran fast when I want to so I'll run to get the gang. However, I know Rita's in the back yard.

Rita: Right here sir.

Yakko: Good, as I was saying, I'll run get the rest of the gang. Fool them, tell them Rita's our hostage, they'll care and than...

Wakko: I can sing with them cause,

Rita: We'll be in harmony.

Yakko: Exactly!

So Yakko ran and ran like a bollet through the forest until he saw the cabin.

Yakko: Hey, Runt,Minerva, Newt, buttons, we're taking Rita as a hostage.

Minerva: What are you doing with my best friend?!

Runt: Yeah, let her go.

Yakko: I thought you hated her.

Newt: Time passes kid.

Yakko: Well, the only way I'll set her free is that, you sing with her and Wakko in front of my dad.

Runt: Done deal, definetly done deal.

Meanwhile, Rita and Wakko were playing checkers, singing baby songs, and justing finding positions to be bored in, but eventually Yakko returned.

Runt: Rita?

Rita: Runt?

Minerva: There you are.

Newt: We thought we wouldn't see you again.

Yakko: Now what was our deal???

Runt: Alright kid.

Rita: Runt, remember, no definetlies.

Runt: Definetly.

**_Like the sun, and blue skies. Like summer nights, and fireflies. _**

**_Newt: Like and itch,_**

**_Minerva: And a scratch._**

**_Rita: We're the perfect match..._**

**_All: Cause we're in harmony. (howl harmoniously)_**

**_Rita: Ooh, ooh. Like a..._**

**_All: Rhyma and song we all belong. Like a bird in a tree we were meant to be. Like a cat and a fiddle, like poem and a riddle. Like a nose and a tail on a horse on a trail. Like Batman and Robin, like spongebob and patrick. But a little bit wacky. Like Yakko and Wakko, like Rita and Runt. Like Newt and Minerva, like Buttons and a dunt (long breathe)..._**

**_Rita: Cause we're a paw and hand, an example, man!!!!! (vocalizes)_**

Runt: I missed you definetly.

Newt: Look the king's watching.

**_runt: Purebred down hom,_**

**_Wakko: True sweet,_**

**_All: Karma lead!_**

**_Runt: Every crowd we face,_**

**_Wakko: Every win of race._**

**_Runt: Ha-ha_**

**_Both: Anytime any place_**

**_Singing Strays: Where exactly how,_**

**_Minerva+Rita: No matter how we growl! Yipe!_**

**_Rita: Any know,_**

**_Runt: Any how._**

**_All (including Yakko): We're where karma leads!!! We're where karme leads!!!!!!'Cause we're...where...karma leads!_**

Wakko: Done.

Runt: Attaboy.

King: This is absolutely incredible. I shall award you most greatfully animals. (cell-phone rings) Hello? Hi Honey. We're having one heck of a time over here. You what?!?! It's A GIRL!!!! Hm...how about, Princess Angelina Contesa Louisa Banana Fana Bo Baska III? Or Dot? Ok bye. Yakko, Wakko congrats, you have a baby sister now!

Yakko And Wakko: YEAH!!!

Runt and Rita: Yeah, congrats.

Minerva: You most be so proud.

So that was it. Soon, Rita and Runt liveds in the palace and the other singing strays were given homes. Courtesy of the king. The baby sister Dot came home which Yakko and Wakko spend a lot of time. As for Rita and Runt, they decided they were needed back at their stray lives trying to finds home. They were sure and left. Time and time past and everyone got older. Bad news eventually struck. There was a first attempt of trying to take over the palace but Yakko wouldn't allow it. He drove them out but realized Wakko and Dot were gone. Yakko was alone with body guards and other people like that, until that one day...


End file.
